


How much I love you

by Karas_sin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karas_sin/pseuds/Karas_sin
Summary: Steve回顾了他与Tony一直以来的关系，是如何变化并最终走向结局。





	1. Chapter 1

****

  
****“Steve，you asshole.”  
“You do know how much I love you.”   
  


> message 1：  
>  “我用我会的方式，我擅长的东西，我所知道最好的一切——”  
>  “我想保护世界，保护一切，保护你。”  
>  “我错了吗？” 
> 
> message 2：  
>  “你没有相信我。”  
>  “没有。”  
>  “你不相信我做出了正确的选择。”  
>  “Because I’m not right man.”
> 
> message 3：  
>  “我以为我可以和你面对一切。那些所有关于未来操蛋的一切，无论是什么样的危机。”  
>  “天呐，我真的相信过我可以做到，一起面对成功、失败、甚至更多。”  
>  “但是我做不到看着你死，也做不到接受这个。”
> 
> message 4：  
>  “一个笑话。”  
>  “Tony Stark成功干掉了美国队长，同时让Steve Rogers成为了通缉犯。”  
>  “哈。”  
>  “我还假装自己是一个受害者而不是真正的凶手。”  
>  “我毁了一切，我分裂了复仇者。而我只是躺在那里让你滚。”  
>  “你没回头。”
> 
> message 5:  
>  “你不应该装作把复仇者留给了我。”  
>  “我只是个毁了复仇者的凶手。”  
>  “尽管嘲笑吧。我什么用也没有，基地那边有Fury就够了，没有需要我的地方。”  
>  “连IronMan也不需要。”  
>  “而你，你和你的队员。你们仍然是复仇者。”  
>  “干得漂亮。”
> 
> message 6：  
>  “顺便一提，我把大厦卖掉了。”  
>  “如果你还记得，你曾经在那里有过一个房间的话。东西会送去复仇者基地。”  
>  “不过我猜也没什么重要或值得留恋的东西，就像我和你的关系一样。”  
>  “我的大厦从来没成为过你的家，对吗？”
> 
> message 7：  
>  “通知你一下，你不再是我的最爱了。”  
>  “上次那个小孩儿，希望你还记得。狠狠揍过你几下那个，现在他是No.1了。”  
>  “不过他拒绝了复仇者的offer。”  
>  “可以理解，毕竟复仇者也不再算是那么受欢迎的对象了。我的错。”  
>  “连Vision也——算了。”  
>  “多好笑，最后只剩我自己一个陷在里面。”
> 
> message 8：  
>  “我做了新的盔甲。纳米技术，非常方便。”  
>  “可以一直穿在身上，随时随地满足任何程度的需求。”  
>  “别误会，这不是为了IronMan’s Job。我已经很久没去做那些了，我已经学会把事情交给真正该负责的那些人。你知道，FBI之类的。有更多人能够做地比我好。”  
>  “……又或者我只是在期待着什么，所以脱不下来而已。”  
>  “因为我仍然从没真正想过要停下来。为曾经我不想失去的一切，为你。”  
>  “哪怕我不知道现在是为什么，或许仅仅是为了能让我感到安全……”  
>  “所以，这只是以防万一。”  
>  “不然在关键时刻我又能依靠谁呢？”
> 
> message 9:  
>  “我曾说我需要时间来坦白一切。”  
>  “而现在剩给我的时间应该不多了，我猜。而你永远不必听见这些。”  
>  “我没想过最后我想说的是——你确实知道我有多爱你，对吧？混蛋。”  
>  “爱到……不管怎样最后都会接受你。因为你该死地就是知道我有多需要你。”  
>  “在那颗该死的星球上，那个曾经的噩梦，我以为我已经控制了的那份恐惧……”  
>  “我做了所有……所有我能尝试的一切……但太晚了以至于它们通通都没用！”  
>  “因为我犯了太多错误！从一开始，从更早的时候开始。我愚蠢地犯了太多错而造成了这一切！”  
>  “我明明应该很清楚，如果失败会带来什么结果——没人能承受，也承受不起的结果。”  
>  “但我还是输了。”  
>  “……”  
>  “你知道吗？我不止一刻地希望你在那里，关于战斗和如何阻止一切，告诉我下一秒该怎么办。我相信你绝对会做地更好，因为你才是擅长安排作战计划，安排一切的那一个。而不是我。该死地我甚至没法和他们任何一个人达成目标共识！我也不明白Strange为什么要交出宝石！”  
>  “为什么要剩下我——强调一下，我真的不明白在一切之后让我活着的必要。延迟死刑？说真的，我错过太多次了。如果——好吧，也许我不应该这么说。但是我不认为这值得。”  
>  “我后悔了，关于之前所有的一切。希望你高兴知道这个，为’美国队长永远正确’的又一次胜利。”  
>  “Banner是对的，在这面前所有那些根本不重要。我应该一开始就让你回来，而不是为了自己可怜的自尊心而犹豫。甚至没勇气给你打个电话。”  
>  “如果只有一次获胜的机会，应该是因为你在那里。”  
>  “总之，这该死的一切都在说明——或者说，只是我。是我需要你。”  
>  “如果你能在——”  
>  “不，也许你不在更好。我没法看着你和他们一样……”  
>  “……”  
>  “抱歉，为之前所有的一切。”  
>  “It’s over.”  
>  “我真的恨你，Steve。”  
>  “我希望你还活着。”  
>    
>    
> 

  
  


那是在一切结束后，太多混乱发生中所造成的小小意外。因为那个Steve留给Tony的手机——他以为Tony从未打算使用，且最终从Banner那里又回到了自己手中的手机。三年的时间里，Steve没有从这个联络工具获得过任何来自Tony的信息。他本以为自己永远不会获得对方的原谅了。  
  
他也确实没有获得。  
  
从太空深处回来的Tony，比他所见过地任何时候的Tony都要更糟糕的多。远胜他们上一次——那场愤怒、暴力、可耻地战斗最后，被遗弃在身后的Tony。他接住地是一个完全破碎的IronMan。  
  
显然他们都在因为承受着失败而濒临崩塌。所有人，所有被剩下——活着的人。  
  
他们还能站立着的原因是仍然试图挽救，或弥补一切。Steve向Tony寻求帮助，却被狠狠拒绝了。复仇行动的结果也不是成功。  
  
所以这就是现实了。超级英雄的故事突然到了尽头，再也没有本该皆大欢喜的结局，只留下了末日审判后绝望寂静的半个世界。  
  
还留给Steve一颗曾代表着心脏的反应堆，与寄托着歉意却被退回的老旧手机。当他打开手机时，无意中发现了那些信息。一个孤单的语音信箱，一些Tony本不打算传递给Steve的话。  
  
**关于Tony Stark是如何爱着Steve Rogers的真相。**  
  
它们像一颗颗钉子，将他的爱人钉在十字架上鲜血淋漓地展示给自己。沉默反而成了唯一能够自卫的武器，艰难地保护着受刑者最后的自我。  
  
而Steve只能看着。他反复听着那一条条信息，试图将钉子转移到自己身上——愚蠢而毫无意义，没有任何帮助地感受着痛苦——依赖自己四倍的承受力。  
  
他们之间是被悬决已久的达摩克利斯之剑所斩断的。在Steve知情却隐瞒地那一刻，剑就垂在了最危险的地方。  
他本来只是想集齐一副完整的拼图，关于九头蛇所操纵的一切。将真正的真相清楚明白地告诉Tony，而不是用一块又尖又锐的碎片使他陷入痛苦与愤怒。可这世间有那么多突如其来，不是每件事都会等待着被计划安排并顺利执行。他慢了一步，就永远地远离了终点。然后一步又一步，断崖下埋掉了半个宇宙。  
  
Tony没有留意到关于手机或信息的任何事，大约因为与美国队长相关的事务不再那么过度吸引他的注意。  
彻底恢复清醒后的Tony平静且脆弱到让Steve无法靠近的地步——仿佛站在悬崖的最边缘，最轻微地触碰也会使其跌落。他拒绝看他，Steve的目光却移不开分毫。他尝试在安静到尴尬的房间里握住爱人的手。而Tony疲惫到懒得去计较肢体的归属权。Steve不得不意识到——他们之间，不再是那个曾经令彼此舒适的私人港湾了。他们贴合的肌肤之间也不再传递温暖，只有愈发使人窒息地难堪。直到Tony终于做出了决定，并为此用力地回握了Steve。Steve从看向他的棕色眼睛中清晰地知道，这就是了，关于他们之间的结果。  
  
Steve想起最初一切开始时，他们似乎也曾这样握着对方的手缓缓靠近彼此。  
  
一首圆舞曲到了尽头，双方终要分手。他错过了一次开始，却躲不开这次结束。  
  
Steve在知悉瞬间堆积起大量灼热的情绪塞满胸口与眼眶，使他必须绷紧全身的肌肉才不至于开始颤抖。他用尽全力地温柔退出Tony的掌心，俯身在对方消瘦的脸颊上落下一个纯洁的吻。像一名礼貌又绅士的舞伴，体贴地挪出自己原本的位置。  
  
“为之前所有的一切，我没能当面向你道歉。”他说，作为自己的告别辞。“但我任然希望你知道，我爱你。”  
  
Tony的目光动了动，最终阖上了自己曾热情又甜蜜——那如图包裹着真实生命力般鲜活的琥珀色双眼。  
  
“我知道，Steve……只是，没必要了。”  
  
这一切都结束了。  
我们相爱，只是走不下去了。  



	2. Chapter 2

曾经Steve以为Tony Stark是最擅长使自己快乐的人。亿万富翁，花花公子，超级英雄，未来学家，他拥有世界上所有最璀璨的光芒，就像那套天空中炫目的金红色盔甲。天生的明星，甚至能将残酷的战场点亮成绚烂的华丽舞台。他以为只要Tony愿意——或者他已经拥有了常人所不敢想的一切。所有人的目光聚集在他身上，因为他就是未来。是一个改变时代的奇迹。  


而Steve却是一个与时代错位的迷路者。  


彼时他们刚刚结束那场纽约大战，互相告别。Fury忙着应付各种善后，以至于没空给二战老兵一份具体的未来规划书，Steve乐于可以用更自由地方式去接触新世纪的一切。但超级士兵内心的部分仍然难免感到迷茫，如同拿着一份太大的地图因缺少目的地信息而制定不出计划。然后在某一天里，Ironman突然从天而降，紧接着是Tony Stark的闪亮登场。一份邀请被递给了Steve，目标明确。  


有时是Tony从商务活动中挑掉后，来找他分享一盒甜甜圈；有时是翻找Howard旧物时，给了他一点很好衔接过去与现在的时空痕迹；有时就只是任性地一顿美食一场热闹一些刺激。Steve像是又回到了过去被战友拉入一场场战斗后狂欢的岁月，基于礼貌做着一名安静低调的陪同，却兀自格格不入。但不代表他讨厌这些。当他还没法彻底使自己融入当下时，观察Tony变成了一项有趣的娱乐。 也是了解一切现代社会的很好途径。顺理成章地，在Stark大厦装修好之后，当Tony邀请Steve住进他为美国队长准备的房间时。Steve没有拒绝。  


他即不是第一个，也不是唯一一名被邀请的复仇者。所以一切都是如此自然，直到Steve注意到Tony想要掩盖的东西——关于他自身那些被失眠、焦虑、恐慌所编织而成的痛苦。  


他在对方眼中找到想要隐藏起来的不知所措。  


Steve没法坐视对方独自承受这些，他选择将深夜还沉浸在工作间宣泄精力的Tony拉出来。“怎么，Uncle Steve要给我讲睡前故事吗？”Tony有些不高兴地捧着硬被塞进手里的热牛奶，将四肢都舒适地蜷缩进沙发里。Steve不赞同地看着他脸上难掩的疲惫，挑起了眉毛：“如果你想听的话。”“给我讲点老头子年轻时的糗事吧，我相信那一定会有助睡眠。”Steve耸耸肩，满足了对方的愿望。他讲的很慢，带着怀念的微笑，回忆那些最细微末节的日常小事。Tony从无聊到翻白眼并最终昏昏欲睡，最后Steve成功抽走被紧握的杯子，换上柔软的抱枕和毛毯。  


Tony Stark成为一颗柔和了光芒的星星，陷在温暖中美好安稳地睡去。而Steve Rogers在深夜里守护着他。  


当故事讲完，情况反过来变成了Tony开始陪着Steve恶补电影——为了不必每次都需要解释那些“引用”的潜台词。其它复仇者也会加入他们，或中途离去。恒定的只有两人所盘踞地，中间最大沙发的位置。因为Tony总爱占据最大的空间确保自己舒适。他们彼此或大声或激烈地讨论并为Steve灌输自己的讲解。Tony有时是意见最多的那个，有时则最安静。取决于他的情绪而不是影片本身。但太多次当电影放映到深夜时段，并通常是Steve更喜欢的文艺类型时：那些轻柔的音乐与缓慢的节奏，以及被Tony定义为无聊的情节都组成了一首最佳的催眠曲。Tony会靠着Steve睡着，而超级士兵对臂膀上的压迫毫不在意。  


Tony像溺水者抱住一根浮木般抓紧了Steve提供的有力依靠。  


但Tony的失眠却仍然没有任何改善地越演越烈。他尝试借助酒精，在第三天被Steve发现。自他们真正成为朋友以来，好脾气的队长难得一见地发了火。他们从Tony的工作间一直吵到卧室，最终Tony口不择言地放话喊出除了酒精大概只有做爱能帮他放松。  
话一出口Tony就后悔了。因为Steve Rogers不仅仅是一个好人，一位朋友，同时也是正义美国队长，甚至是与他父亲同辈之人。他顿时以为自己毁了这段关系。并又一次，成功将一位真心关心他的人从身边逼走推开。Tony心灰意冷地躺倒在床，将自己埋进被子与枕头堆砌的堡垒。他试图自救，但他没想到有人尚未放弃拯救他。  


最终结果奔向了谁也没预料到的方向。  


说不好是哪一次肌肤的触碰，也许是太多次陪伴的熟悉，更多大概是因为温柔地安抚与无声的默契，或许还有一点酒精赋予的胆量与勇气。Tony从一堆亚麻与棉的织物中被转移到了美国队长可靠地怀抱中，他像是突然退化成了年幼时那个太过渴望温暖的小男孩儿，拼命汲取来自不易的温暖。他被固定在这个怀抱里，身心都被对方融化。像一艘小船找到了港湾。  


然后变成了一个吻，再转成更紧密纠缠地拥抱，并演变成迫不及待褪掉彼此碍事的衣物。像肌肤饥渴患者一般拼命抚摸，使对方的手停留在胸口冰冷的反应堆上。拥有了钢铁心脏的人类，却仿佛缺失了为自己产生热度的能力，极度需要来自另一人的帮助。  


这样脆弱的Tony Stark，Steve无法放开。他毫不犹豫地选择拥抱对方更多。  


他想温暖那颗耀眼的星星，使他保持明亮。  


他安慰怀里颤抖的人，用嘴唇和手指一遍遍地爱抚亲吻。直到确认Tony最终稳定下来，不再恐慌而是能安睡到天明。那是一次久违的美好睡眠，远离一切让人恐慌的黑暗。  
直到穿过纽约高楼的阳光唤醒纠缠在一起的两人。Tony看着Steve凌乱的金发与柔软的嘴唇，突然就明白了自己真正需要的是什么。他像解开了一道世纪谜题，又或是回到了创造出新元素的那一刻——他可以被拯救，并且在心里为此充满了纯然的欣喜。他抚摸Steve那美好又英俊的脸庞，在对方睁开透彻蓝眼那一刻亲吻了上去。  


Steve垂下眼自然地回应了他，仿佛他们在过去的每一个清晨都该如此，在醒来的第一时间分享一个深入而热情的早安吻。  
接下来的一切就更加顺利成章。他们做爱，缓慢而缱绻地用嘴唇交换彼此的唾液，将勃起的阴茎一起握在掌中摩擦。他们紧紧地拥抱，胸膛之间没有一丝空隙。反应堆都被染上温度，坚硬的外壳磨蹭着柔软的胸肌。Tony主动张开腿缠住对方，将手指伸进他肖想已久的金发。Steve的手指摸索着开拓他的入口，同时揉捏对方饱满的臀部。他们的胯部挤在一起，盆骨不断地挤压寻找最契合的角度。当他们真正开始性事时，Tony在深入而亲密地结合中发出了堪称夸张的惊叹与喘息，没有一点儿收敛的意思。他忠实地表达出了自己所感受到的一切。Steve只能无奈地堵住他的唇舌，一遍又一遍地满足对方所有的渴望——以四倍体力的名义。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve将丰盛的早餐在床头放好，强硬地把Tony从床上拉起来进食。“吃点东西再睡，你饿坏了。”他将橙汁喂进对方的嘴里，并在喝完后给予了一个落在额角的奖励吻。“够了。”Tony气恼地推开他。“我要咖啡！”“可以，但是在你睡醒之后。不是现在。”  
“我要收回自己对你的评价了，老冰棍。”Tony将自己扔进床铺深处抱怨，同时用手掌摁了摁腰部。“你可一点儿也不冻人。”他暗示地眨了眨眼，“你很火热。超级Hot。”Steve不但收下赞美，还甚至微笑而礼貌地点了点头。“谢谢。”Tony发出一连串懊恼的声音，最终还是忍不住手脚并用地爬回Steve身上紧紧抱住对方。  
“我睡了美国队长。”怀里传来的声音有一丝郁闷，Steve不解地垂下头看着对方。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“超棒。”  
Steve控制不住地笑起来，抬手抚摸着那颗棕发脑袋。Tony努力摇头挣脱手掌，同时慷慨激昂地发表宣言：“我还要继续睡！”  
“你可以。”Steve带他一起躺到在床上。他们迅速为自己找了一个在彼此身上更舒适的位置，能正好互相看着对方的脸。“现在就可以。”Steve用亲吻强迫对方闭上了眼睛。“好吧！好吧！”Tony放弃地闭着眼睛躺好，并在五秒后悄悄睁开一只眼睛看向Steve。脸上期待的表情仿佛圣诞夜正偷偷看着许愿袜的孩子，等着谁去填满它。  
“在我睡不着的时候呢？”  
“可以。”  
“没有失眠的时候呢？”  
“可以。”  
“God！”Tony忍不住再一次埋进Steve的胸膛，把呼吸吐在漂亮的胸肌与光滑的皮肤上。“我会爱死这个。”他用四肢将对方整个环抱地更紧密。  
“I’m saved.”

Steve和Tony开始了一段关系，从分享床开始。非正式，且未公开。但是很默契，并使人舒适。像出没在车库里的哈雷，或是偶尔被遗留在工作室的速写本。但同时也是一段断断续续的关系。因为偶尔——实际上他们经常被打断。  
有时是SI，有时是Fury。Tony要去西岸，而Steve被神盾安排了一套在华盛顿的公寓。Tony偶尔会忍不住对Steve抱怨两句，听上去的情绪像是吃到一半被拿走的甜甜圈，或刚喝了一口就打翻的咖啡。有时会更强烈一些，像打断熟睡的刺耳电话铃，或是被拖离设计到一半的运算屏幕。打断他们的是享受私人时光时突然砸到面前的文件，也是永远伴随着突发情况的工作。意外不是从天而降，就是被海水突然拍打上岸。他们甚至没功夫多说两句告别，只能快速地触碰彼此传递歉意。然后背上盾牌，或穿上盔甲，转身离开。把停留在指尖的温度和嘴唇的触碰暗自藏在制服下。  
但是都没关系。Tony能重新买一整盒的甜甜圈给自己，Steve也会重新煮一整壶的热咖啡给他。分离也许偶尔会漫长，但他们总能找些机会再度相见。  
可这一次重逢隔了很久。久到钢铁侠摘下了心脏，美国队长砸掉了神盾大楼。他们又回到了大厦，回到同一张床。失眠的人却变成了Steve Rogers。  
“九头蛇对你的打击这么大？”  
Tony Stark不能理解，但他有一个解决方案。“也许你只是需要帮助，而不是一个人孤军深入？”  
“如果我们一起。”Tony看着Steve，一句话就成功引起对方的注意力。“我们有个队伍，对吧？美国队长，和钢铁侠，还有这大厦里的其他人。顺便说一句，Thor回来了，人在欧洲。”  
“然后，关于行动。之前神盾给你提供了什么？情报？我想Jarvis能干这个。装备？麻烦睁眼看看你面前站着谁？虽然现在即不是圣诞节也不是感恩节，但我不介意你写个愿望清单。至于作战计划？你就自己来吧！所以，现在告诉我，有什么事是不能解决的？说出来，让我们了结它。”Tony Stark用他自身在朦胧迷雾中点亮了一条路，而Steve Rogers相信自己手中正捧着一颗这世界上最棒的星星。  
Steve忍不住抱紧了Tony，他从他身上重新获得了力量。  
“我要搞清楚九头蛇在做的和曾经做过的一切，全部真相。”  
“没问题，队长。尽管去做。”  
在纽约大战2年之后，复仇者联盟似乎才真正意义上地组建了起来。他们更频繁地活跃在公众视线，也更亲密地在大厦里一起生活与训练。九头蛇用一系列的失败与各个被摧毁的基地见证了这只强大的英雄队伍崛起，并越来越成功。  
同时Steve和Tony的关系也变得更亲密，从他分享了Tony的衣柜，浴室开始，最终变成分享整个卧室。他们还是会被打断，各种各样的突发情况与事件、危机。但从现在开始被打断的不是两人的相处，而只是当下在做的事而已。没说完的话可以在昆式战机里讲完，没结束的吻可以在换制服时补上，不能继续拥抱就改成握住彼此的手。

“你没说过会有这个！”Tony躺在训练室的地上大声抱怨。  
“起来，”Steve向他伸出手，“如果你是指，在战斗中自作主张而造成危险行为的结果。没错，就是这个。”  
“该死的，我以为是——”Tony舔了一下嘴唇，“Anger sex。”  
“Tony……”Steve叹了口气，“我很认真。”  
“我也是！是你说会让我印象深刻！”  
“我是希望你能有正确的战斗意识而不是靠即兴发挥！”  
“明明是随机应变！而且我成功了，每一次！”  
“你会受伤，甚至更严重！那是战场，危险和意外无处不在。它们不是游戏！”  
Tony在美国队长的怒吼下撇开了头，他小声的抗议：“我有盔甲。”  
“但盔甲并不能一直保护你，你知道的。”Steve弯腰将Tony从地上拉了起来，“你得学会真正的作战技巧去面对那些情况。”  
“你应该在床上给我说这些，我会更感动，真的。”  
“如果你希望。”Steve揉了揉他头，“训练结束后我会这么做的。”  
“What！”Tony睁大了眼睛，“你不是开玩笑吧？“我在这里被你折腾完了，回去后还要在床上被折腾一遍？你还记得自己是90岁高龄老人吗？”  
Steve挑起了眉，而Tony冲上去给了他一击有力的出拳。  
“操你的四倍精力！”  
Steve最终没能完成他预期的训练计划，因为Tony采用了相当无赖的方式让对方同意了把训练变成一个长期计划。他们计划每天挤出一些工作室的时间来完成这个而不是现在。但总而言之，美国队长会确保让钢铁侠确实做到。  
“你知道有多少伟大创造的诞生被你耽搁了吗？”Tony不满地瞪着Steve，“我最近正和Banner忙着呢！”  
“你们在忙什么？”Steve忍不住对此皱眉，习惯性地开始担心。  
“一个想法。”Tony眨了眨眼睛，“你懂的。”  
“你有太多想法了，而我只希望它们都足够谨慎。”疯狂科学家的奇思妙想足够奇特，但不是每一个都让Steve喜欢。  
“如果你有意见最好现在就说出来。”Tony的声音开始变得危险。  
“好吧，我还是认为奥创不是个好主意。并且，没错。我很高兴那已经中止了。”  
“只是暂时搁置！”Tony强调。  
“那就最好是无限期搁置。”Steve认真地看着对方，声音也带上了严厉。  
Tony还想再争辩，但Steve已经竖起了手指示意停止。他低声嘟囔了一句，然后猛地扑上去撕咬对方的嘴唇。Steve顺势接住Tony，并主动托起臀部让他能将腿盘在自己腰上。他们因调整重心而在训练室中原地打了个转，同时在此过程中将亲吻发展到足够色情的地步。  
“回你们的房间去！”路过的Clint忍不住大喊了一声。


	4. Chapter 4

“不准在我儿子的房间里做爱！”Clint站在门口用自己最凶恶的眼神警告他们。  
原本互相站地远远的两人立刻将目光集中在鹰眼身上。Steve不自在地咳了一声转开头，Tony则做出了挑衅的表情。“Kiss me, Steve. Now!”  
他侧过头，刻意露出自己的面颊。却忘记了上面有一道还带着血迹的伤口。他瞪着Clint，真正的视线却注意着旁边人。Steve目光转移，最终和手一起放在了Tony的肩膀上。“不是现在，Tony。”  
Clint再度威胁了Tony一眼，但仍然关上房门给两人留出空间。  
“我们谈谈。”Steve拉住Tony的手肘。  
“我想先洗个澡。”Tony试图挣脱他。  
“等等，你脸上的伤口还没处理。”  
“因为我一直在等着你注意到它？”  
Steve松开了手。  
“Tony……”  
“所以现在你愿意看我了？来吧，告诉我又把一切搞砸了。我听着呢。”

 

那一次的战斗与之后的拯救从他们之间的分歧争执开始。

但其实他们的分歧总是无处不在，从大到作战方式小到作息时间。然而这一次分歧严重到毁灭了一座城市，影响了一个国家，威胁了整个世界。复仇者联盟被同时置于天平的两端。

同时他们彼此间还都藏着一个关于死亡的秘密——他以为是戈尔迪之结。真相却是潘多拉魔盒。

Steve乐观地以为当他们携手一起成功并胜利时，希望已经如同新的复仇者基地般被建立了起来。但Tony并没有留下住在那里。

队员们都如同在大厦时一样，拥有共同的训练室与休息区，以及自己的私人房间。但Tony只有一间线条冰冷的办公室。Stark不仅仅是钢铁侠还是一位企业领导人，Steve明白。Tony拥有更多“自己的方式”使世界变好，未来学家总是在拼命向前走。

他们的关系却在后退。

Steve仍然在任务以外的时间与基地以外的地方与Tony见面，他们不再热衷于床、训练室的地垫、舒适的浴缸；也没有了早餐时交换的咖啡和亲吻、舒适沙发上的电影之夜、工作间里的安静陪伴。他们像是，突然以Steve那个年代的方式相处了起来。提前预约的用餐邀请，休息日的展览参观，计划好日程的共度夜晚。

Steve错误地以为这是一种稳定。

而事实则是他从来没有明白过Tony在这段相互需求里的渴望。

也许是因为他接受了当下未停歇过的战斗，但却仍未真正接受生活本身，所以也忘记了思考更长远一点的未来计划。他仍然是那个生活在大萧条，成长于朝不保夕战争年代的布鲁克林小子。他以为自己还要适应很久，更久或就这么一直适应下去。

他以为他们只是彼此舒适的港湾，是在这个疯狂世界中一处安静的避风港。他们彼此链接紧密，互相扶持，互相依靠。本该是这样的，他们本也一直如此。

但当那本两指厚的协议出现在眼前时——Steve看向Tony，而Tony回避了。

那差不多就是漫长黑夜的开始。

 

Steve陷入了自解冻以来最复杂的局面，不仅仅关乎世界局势还有他本身。他甚至没有注意到Tony脸上放弃掩饰的疲惫，但却还接受着Tony给他的安慰。在葬礼前一夜，他们没有谈论关于协议。他们用拥抱彼此陪伴。在没有灯光的夜里，安静地触碰对方的肌肤。像他们在无数次分歧后做的那样，而他又一次忘记仔细去看Tony的眼睛。

Natasha提醒过Steve关于团结的重要性，但她也理解他的坚持。他们相信他，在最初。也坚定不移地跟随他，到最后。

只是爆炸让人没有一点儿迟疑的空间，每个决定都下的仓促而快速，毫无回旋。他专注拯救与阻止阴谋，用一场又一场的战斗。直到盒子被打开，星盾砸进反应堆。暴力砸碎了还没来得及出现的希望，终止一切。

Steve看着Tony的眼睛，充满愤怒与恐惧，鲜血淋漓。

他突然明白了自己一直忽略掉的，一个显而易见的事实。那些在无数陪伴与相处中逐渐建立起来的一个本该温暖的真相——在被卷入新时代洪流中他抓住地那个锚，以及关于漂泊中平静的港湾和家的真相。他早就拥有了可以安定的一切，却没发现。所以也错过了沉入心底的真相：

他爱Tony。

Love is blind and lovers cannot see the pretty follies that themselves commit.

爱是捂住眼睛的温柔双手，看不见自己在做的事情与伤害的人。爱是一把递出去的刀，撤掉所有防备任由对方践踏伤害。爱是贪婪索取的手，任性偏执的意志，绝望破碎的心脏。

他顽固地只想让对方停下，直到重见光明——他正握着一把刀，而他却刚刚才知道。

Tony Stark松开了双手：因为Steve Rogers杀害了自己的爱人。

他只是刚刚才来得及发现。

胜利者丢盔弃甲地逃离，失败者坐拥一片废墟。没有人赢。

Steve Rogers仅剩下对自己信念的坚守，义无反顾地向前冲进暗夜的浓雾里。

可是身后的灾难却未停止蔓延开来的脚步。并最终变成一道天堑斩断世间一切。他曾渴望还能再一次握住Tony的手，但最终留在手里的只剩更决绝的拒绝。

在西伯利亚三年后，跨越银河而重遇的那一刻，他们真正地结束了。

因为看不到未来，所以结束。


	5. Chapter 5

五年是一千多个永夜。  
推着人们在绝境中磕磕绊绊走下去的，不过是时间本身，而不是对未知黎明的期待。复仇者联盟这个曾经肩负拯救的组织实际已经名存实亡，美国队长更多地不过在进行安抚与劝慰的工作。  
会好起来的，他对别人说，同时也对自己说。  
只不过是Steve Rogers在70年前坠海后剩下的半颗心，也被美国队长弄丢了而已。他继续相信着自己都不知道该相信什么的希望，相信会好起来的。并用远超苏醒以来的效率在此期间真正融入了时代——一个讽刺而悲哀的成果。过去的所谓踌躇不过是他早在无形之中学会的挥霍而毫不自知罢了。在世界濒临瓦解之刻，他却反而终于真正切实地活进了当下。  
但比起那些，真正艰难地是捕捉微小如萤火的希望：踏寻时间与空间而难得。  
没有人知道他们该怎么坚持又还要坚持多久，依靠信念支持残留的彼此。  


但不可思议般地——也许是太多人的祈求终于被超然一切的神所聆听到。突然地，一个小到肉眼难以可见的机会猛地出现了。一切顿时好似有了新的可能。  
不论是美国队长还是Steve Rogers都有了被拯救的机会。  


 

Steve去拜访了Tony安静的新家。哪怕他们之间并未因时间流逝而达成和解，但在个人关系之上他们有更重要的东西更需要挽回。所以当银色的跑车从远方夹杂着呼啸疾驰而来时，Steve听见了自己心跳的变化。  
从激动到渴望到感激到温暖。  
久违的炙热温度。  
他握紧复得的星盾，全身心都叫嚣着想要拥抱眼前之人——Tony Stark。充满奇迹的未来学家，只要看见哪怕丁点儿光芒，也会立刻迈步向前追寻而去。  
Tony永远是比他更勇敢的人，他也总能在黑暗中照亮出一条道路。  
整个复仇者基地都为此重新活了起来，因为他的指引汇聚了他们。  
如此清晰，如此闪耀，宛如晨星。承载着亿万生命的希望之火，即将燎原。

偌大的基地空荡荡地，只有Steve和Tony在。但Tony正忙着搭建量子通道和制作其它装备，显然他完全帮不上忙，所以只能在指挥室完成聚集全队的任务。  
当Steve和所有外出的队员联络确认完时，时间已经距离晚饭后很久了。  
他带着简易晚餐向自己的房间走去时，看见敞开的房门口正站着一个人。  
在房门内漏出的光线中Tony回头看了Steve一眼，又转过头继续打量着Steve的房间。  
“你找我？”Steve自然地将手中的餐盘递过去。Tony没客气，挑剔地在几个三明治中选了一个塞进嘴里。Steve忍不住露出微笑，“进去聊？”  
Tony犹豫地看了他一眼，跨出了步子。“我不知道你还有这么多私人物品。”他含糊地撇了一眼整洁却丰富的房间，“以前……”他顿了顿，又咬了一口食物并不打算再开口了。  
“可能因为以前我都没机会停下来。”Steve解释，顺手收拾了一下桌子将餐盘放下。“不管怎么样，多出来的时间让我可以——”他思索了一下，“有时间去生活。”  
Tony点了点头，然后一步步挪到椅子边。他半局促半谨慎地转着身子，“为了尽快达成目标，在行动开始前我都会留在基地。”他耸了耸肩，试图让接下来的话题放松。但Steve会错了意，他以为Tony要和他讨论关于任务的事情。在他开口之前Tony就翻着白眼抬手阻止了Steve，“不是关于那些。”他打断Steve，“我是想说——”又一次犹豫的停顿，“基地没有我的房间。”  
Steve愣了愣，然后睁大了眼睛。“我以为你——”要知道从某种意义上来说，整个基地可都是属于Tony的。Steve完全没想到Tony甚至没给自己留一个休息室。  
“怎么？”Tony挑衅地看了他一眼，“如果你还记得，谢谢。我不住这里。”Steve再一次在今夜闭上了嘴。“我本来也有房间的。”Tony垂下头抱怨了一句，肩膀也垮了下去。“小罗复建的时候，我也在这边住过一阵子。”  
Steve因为敏感话题的开启瞬间绷紧了身体，但他不确定这个时候再继续重复自己那些歉意是个好决定。毕竟他们都决定让糟糕往事变成过去式。“那你，那时候都……睡在哪里？”Tony抬头看了Steve一眼，意义不明。沉默半晌后，他有些放弃地叹了口气，并发泄地咬向三明治试图使自己的声音含糊不清难以分辨。  
“这里。”  
Steve怀疑自己的呼吸停止了片刻，连带包括他的心脏与思维。然后它们在恢复能的那一刻都疯狂地跳跃起来，他近乎本能地伸出手抓住Tony的手臂，眼神不自觉地带上了哀求。  
“那就留下来。”  
Tony看着他，棕色的大眼睛里仿佛有光芒在闪烁。茫然和不确定充满了本应该自信与狡黠的双目。Steve的心脏仿佛被揪紧了，他忍不住用拇指磨蹭着掌中的肌肤。“Tony……”  
“我的行李箱在门外。”Tony不自然地撇开了头，“Friday给我送错了。”他解释，“我忘记提醒她房间主人不是我——”“是你。”Steve忍不住将手放到Tony的后颈，他想起他们在大厦共用的那个卧室，也瞬间明白了为什么Tony没有在基地给自己准备房间却给他安排了一个最大的。  
“你一直都是，Tony。”

舒适的大床容纳两位成年男性绰绰有余。寂静的房间里只有彼此的呼吸声，而Steve正用自己的四倍听力仔细捕捉着。还有在夜灯微光下睡着的Tony，他已经不记得上次这么近看着对方是什么时候了。感谢四倍视觉能使他在黑暗中也看清一切。Steve有些着迷地看着躺在他对面的男人：深色的卷发，精致的小胡须，蜜色的肌肤。即使他们中间隔着一个枕头的距离，即便Steve只敢用眼神放肆。  
一声叹气突然响了起来，Tony翻身睁开眼睛，放弃式地与Steve面对面。“不打算让我睡？”他有些恼怒地抱怨，将脑袋枕在自己胳膊下，另一只手放在身前，与Steve同样搭在枕头上的手几近肌肤相贴。Steve有些失落地垂下了目光，“抱歉。”  
“为了什么？”Tony挑着眉毛，眼底写满警告。他明明白白地暗示着自己不想再听到那些答案。  
Steve突然有些想笑，并将心里的情绪暴露了出来。“就是想你了。”他握住对方的手，完全不在意脸上的温柔与爱意是如何毫不忌惮地流露出来。“谢谢你，Tony。”  
Tony皱着鼻子哼了哼，从Steve手里挣脱了出来。他将对方的手摁在身前床铺上，然后仿佛突然有了兴趣式地：开始研究上面每一个指节与褶皱。他用指腹轻轻地贴在上面，沿着漂亮的肌肉线条与光滑的肌肤慢慢滑动。一直到小臂，再到肩头。Steve不由屏住了自己的呼吸，等待着Tony的下一步。科学家的手却又移回了出发的地方，指尖轻轻搭在手腕的脉搏处。Steve不确定对方是否发现了自己心跳的状态。  
“你一点都没变。”Tony叹息着，他在床铺间挣扎了片刻，最终仍然握住那只手放在自己的脸颊上。“老冰棍。”他闭上眼用脸蹭了蹭掌心，露出一个怀念又苦涩地笑容。“我却老了。”Steve忍不住倾身上前将人搂进自己的怀里。“你没有。”  
黑暗中阖动的棕色双眼在蓝色眼眸的注视下湿润了起来。Steve小心翼翼地亲吻在柔软睫毛，慎重而珍惜地触碰着对方。“你是永远的Tony Stark。”  
是充满奇迹的未来学家，是那颗最闪耀的星星。  
是那个永远不能忍受事情在原地踏步的天才。在预见希望的同时也预见了未来，然后打破僵局走下去。他会带着他走下去，Ironman也会带着所有人走下去。

他们最终只交换了一个带着安抚意味的纯粹亲吻。  
Steve想在会议室里搂住Tony的肩，也想在量子通道前握住Tony的手，还想在纽约战场上给Tony一个拥抱，更想在新泽西基地给Tony一个吻。  
在集齐宝石之后，在最终试验之前。  
  
Steve换上Tony扔给他的新制服，平静地接受了对方关于上身效果的玩笑。他在对方要说出更挑逗的语言前拾起起了那双打造一切的手放在嘴边。他慎重亲吻每一根手指，郑重地看着Tony的眼睛，说：“谢谢。”  
在此之后，他们还可以——Steve想好好和Tony谈谈，关于他们和关于未来。  
  
但在带回半个世界之后，他们还需要重新面对曾失败过的战场。  
Steve会永远记得那个瞬间所发生的一切：他的视线在灭霸的重击之下晕眩而模糊，而金红色的盔甲在晦暗不明的废墟战场上过份耀眼。他们的目光穿越一切障碍交汇并赋予彼此，时光漫长到几乎停止。  
  
那么短的一瞬间，那么快的一个决定。像暂停的时钟突然被拨动了一格。  
Steve甚至还来不及挣扎着伸出手，寂静的旷野中就已经响起了Tony的宣言。  
他清晰地听见了那声弹指清脆短暂的声音。  
他在他的眼里看见一整个宇宙的未来。  
一个被Tony Stark用心照亮的未来。  
他将永远留在那个刹那。  
  
而Steve Rogers只是再次又慢了一步。他从起身到奔跑，再到一步一踉跄直至步履蹒跚，最后只能跪坐在残垣断壁之间。他看着他好不容易找回的心，伸手却没有可以触碰的地方。  
他以为他们可以有新的开始，他给了他一个新的开始。  
他确实给了他——  
关于默契对望间传递的无声爱意；是不用许诺就知晓的情感；也是最终带着遗憾的释然。被赋予了给他，将会跟着他永远走下去。

**“You do know how much I love you.”  
“So am I.”**

 

我记得你手划过肌肤的触感，记得你嘴唇柔软的温度，记得雪曾落在你睫毛上融化而成的水迹。

我记得你翱翔的身姿，记得你声音的雀跃，记得你瞳孔里溢满的柔软与坚强。

我会永远记得你指尖诞生的光芒与奇迹，是黎明前唯一的启明星，点亮了整个天空，划破了最深的黑暗。

你是我关于未来的晨星，点亮了我的人生。

 

永远照耀我。

 

永远指引我。

 

End.


End file.
